Lost in the Wilderness
by planet p
Summary: Curtis and Palmer, on the ‘locked out’ planet. Pretty bad!


**As Curtis doesn't have a first name, I just made one up for this story. (If you know of one, drop me a line.)**

**With my characters, I always like there to be a first name, even if there's not a last. It works in different ways for different people.**

**This is pretty much OOC. It's not meant to be offensive to women or anything. (Obviously this isn't going to be Curtis/Andrea as I'd hoped.)**

* * *

The dialling remote!

The moment Jeremy Franklin fails to follow them through the Gate, Andrea Palmer feels a shift in the world. It isn't just that they're on a different planet; she feels it in her gut. Something has gone wrong; they're in trouble.

For a moment, she wonders, _Will they be alright? Back on that other planet, back in the ship?_ The thought is quickly ousted from the fore of her mind: _We're stranded! We'll… probably die here!_ Despair settles in like an old, heavy friend. It weighs in her footsteps.

Ahead of her, Taylor Curtis doesn't seem to have felt the shift. His footfalls are solid with determination; they're not heavy.

"We're stuck," she whispers at his back.

His pace doesn't vary, he keeps walking.

"We're stuck; we're alone!" she tries again.

Nothing changes.

With her anger and panic, her voice rises to an almost scream, "Hey, you, _fuckwit_, we're stuck – we're fucked!" She hadn't meant to swear! In her confusion, she can't figure out if she regrets having done so, or not.

He stops; he turns. "You scientist types really have a way of stating the obvious that gets to a person nerves like a chipper," he remarks, his voice strangely calm. "A little less of the macabre, I think, doctor."

She stares at him. Is he mad? They're fucked! "There's no one here!" she shrieks. She feels like maybe she's lost her mind. What's wrong with her; why is she like this? It's not as though you didn't think you were going to die before, she reminds herself.

_What the fuck?_

Her head just hurts; she's tired, her limbs hurt, her feet hurt; she's tired.

"We're here," Curtis replies plainly. "Care to yell a little louder? For the benefit of any monsters, of course, ma'am?"

The front of her shoe catches on something on the ground; she catches herself before she falls. She continues to stare at him; he's watching her, he's not staring like she is. She lets herself collapse to the ground, her legs going soft and buckling beneath her.

Curtis's eyes flicker and he moves toward her quickly; there's disappointment in the way he moves, in the way his eyes reflect the planet's light. "We'll have none of that, now, doctor," he tells her, stooping to catch her hands.

She doesn't move; she doesn't breathe.

She's been lost before. It had been a long time ago, she'd still been a child. Not lost in the wilderness, not like here, nothing like that. She'd wandered away from the rest of the group at her grandfather's funeral, that was all. It had taken hours before they'd been able to find her.

She imagines, now, that she can see those gravestones again, neatly lining the edges of her vision. She feels ill.

"No way am I carrying you, Palmer," Curtis promises, attempting to yank her to lifeless legs and feet.

He's abandoned the calm, collected, gentleman crap, then, she notes. She didn't buy it in the first place; he'd been ridiculing her, she was sure.

She shrieks. The sound could shatter eardrums.

"What?" Curtis's grip on her tightens frantically and he whips his head around. There's nothing there.

"Don't touch me!" Palmer yells.

He stares at her. _What?_

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" she spits at him in a dark, venomous hiss.

He stares at her harder. "What is this?" he asks, confused.

She begins to thrash; he holds on tighter.

If he has any say in it, she's not going to win this one; not this one. It's time to pull it together, time to pull herself up off the _fucking_ ground. For a supposably intelligent person, she's not acting it!

Her thrashing slows; she shoots up a hand and claws him across the face.

A slap rings out against the pressing foliage of the forest, loud; clear. He says nothing; she had that one coming, as far as he's concerned. She'd needed a good 'wake up' call.

There is a long silence, shattered by her enraged, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

Before she can retaliate, he has her by the hair, yanking her to her feet. "On your feet, doctor!" That gets some strength back into her legs; she's pissed as Hell, now.

He pushes her in front of him; she stumbles but doesn't fall. Her face is dark with fury when she turns back to confront him.

He grabs up her hands before she can lash out and pulls her along with him; he's stronger, any attempt she makes, if she does, of resisting, fails.

She's swearing at him the whole time. Nasty, lying words.

He overhears them.

They're going to get through this, he decides. They're not going to call it day before they've got through their first hour, at least.

Not on his watch.

The swearing continues.

* * *

**Lost in the Wilderness** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Stargate: Universe_ or any of its characters.

* * *

I have some questions about the show and its characters that I wouldn't have a clue about after only having watched three episodes.

Questions

Is **Jeremy Franklin** a doctor, too?

What is **Sharon****'s** last name?

Does **Chloe's mother** have a first name?

If **Hunter Riley** is referred to as a Sergeant but is a Second Airman, in reality, what would he be credited as in the Character List?

Is '2d' right as Second Lieutenant, or is it '2nd' (Abbreviation found on Wikipedia)?

Is **Adam Brody** a doctor?

**Dr. Simms** didn't have a first name, did he?

Should **Matthew Scott** be referred to as '1st' Lt., or merely Lt, if he is a First Lieutenant?


End file.
